<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Not now by tolkiensacademia</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28797327">Not now</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/tolkiensacademia/pseuds/tolkiensacademia'>tolkiensacademia</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Miss Fisher and the Crypt of Tears (2020), Miss Fisher's Murder Mysteries</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 09:07:36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>455</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28797327</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/tolkiensacademia/pseuds/tolkiensacademia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens if Phryne decides to go back to London? Will one of them finally confess their feelings?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Phryne Fisher &amp; Jack Robinson, Phryne Fisher/Jack Robinson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>37</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Not now</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>okay so this is my first fanfiction ever, so please be kind. English is not my first language and this fic has not been read by anyone so I apologise for any mistakes.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“I’m going back to London.”<br/>
Just like that, the words were out. The words neither of them wanted to hear although both knew that in the end it was inevitable. Eventually their little bubble had to burst. And now it had happened.<br/>
Why now, Jack kept asking himself. Why was she going back now, now that their relationship was finally taking steps in the right direction.<br/>
She was standing in the doorway that lead into his office, wanting desperately for him to look at her. He said nothing.<br/>
He didn’t look at her, he couldn’t, because if he did, all of his emotions would come pouring out and he couldn’t have that. He couldn’t take it if she rejected him now, not now, not when she was about to leave.<br/>
“I guess I should be going then.” She looked at him, wanted him to stop her, to shout at her how stupid her decision was, wanted to hear that she should stay, for him, for them.<br/>
He did nothing. “You really got nothing to say?” She tried to tease him, tried to loosen up this tension. It wasn’t working.<br/>
“What exactly would you want me to say? Why does my opinion matter to you?”<br/>
He knew his words were harsh. Phryne always valued his opinion, it was unjust of him to snap at her that way. Still, he couldn’t help it.<br/>
“Because...”, she hesitated. Was she ready for the confession she was about to make? Was he ready?<br/>
“Because, for better or for worse, over these past years I have fallen deep deeply in love with you. And I want you to stop me, I want you to love me, to never let me go. I want us to build a life together for Christ sake. I’ve sworn to myself I’d never give myself to one man, but here we are. You came waltzing into my life and completely turned it upside down. And that terrifies me!” A hand flew up to her face, not quite comprehending the words that had left her mouth. The silence seemed to stretch out endlessly neither of them ready to break it yet. Now Phryne was the one refusing to look at him. Before she could leave Jack got up from behind his desk.<br/>
“Is it true?”<br/>
She looked at him, her eyes started to well up.<br/>
She tried to answer but words failed her. All she could do was nod. With that his lips were on hers. He could taste her tears, the saltiness mixing with the waxy taste of her lipstick and for Jack it was the sweetest taste in the entire world.<br/>
“I hope you’re not gonna leave me now, Phryne?”<br/>
“Not if you’ll have me.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>